3 Albert Square
Number 3 Albert Square is made up of three flats; 3A Albert Square, 3B Albert Square and 3C Albert Square. History Colin Russell was the original owner of the top floor flat, when Colin moved out Roadie Rod Norman squatted in the flat for a while. David Wicks then moved in to this property for a short while. The ground floor was then lived in by Kathy Beale, who had recently moved in after she has split of with her husband Pete. Beppe di Marco was the next occupant. in July 1987 Darren Roberts along with his son Junior and young daughter, Aisha and manages to persuade his sister Carmel Jackson to allow him and his children to move in with her at number 3b Albert Square. The flat was left empty for a while, later Ricky Butcher moved in with his ex-wife Sam Mitchell as a flatmate, she was later replaced by Gus Smith. Ricky and Gus moved out leaving the flat vacant until the Ferreira family moved in Adi, Ash & Ronny. The Ferreira family has been forced to leave 55 Victoria Road. They three managed to squeeze themselves into the middle floor of the property. The three brothers have also took on another flatmates Adi's friend Sasha Perkins along with her pet snake Lionel. When the Ferreira's sister Kareena returned home from working abroad as a holiday rep, everyone one felt too cramped in, so decided to rent the upstairs flat as well as the middle. Adi, Ash , Ronny, Kareena & Tariq Larousi were forced to leave the square by Johnny Allen. Garry Hobbs and Minty Peterson then moved into the flat with Garry inviting Naomi Julien to become their new flat mate. Sonia later had a relationship with Naomi and also moved into the flat, after leaving her husband Martin Fowler. Later Garry disapproved of Minty's friendship to SJ (Sarah-Jane) Fletcher, which ultimately led to Minty moving out. In E20 Series 3, 2011 Ava Bourne, Donnie Lester and Faith Olubunmi squatted in this flat, when they were arrested. They returned to 3 Albert Square and discovered it had been turned into a youth hostel (care home), they lived there with Richard Vance (Care worker). Richard was later arrested for sexual assault charges against Ava. Teresa moves in and takes over as the care worker. Donnie Lester is later arrested for GBH on Talia but is covering for his sister Riley Lester. Its unknown what has happened to the care home. In 2014 LB Lettings were trying to sell 3 Albert Square, a promotional picture appeared on their website, however, following Lucy's untimely death, Lauren shut down LB Lettings. In the episode dated 22 May 2015, Alfie Moon gives Stacey Branning the keys to 3C and tell her he has paid for the rent for a year. Stacey then invites Martin Fowler to live her as friends. Residents Current 3A *Unknown Current 3B *Unknown Current 3C *Stacey Branning (2015-) *Lily Branning (2015-) *Martin Fowler (2015-) Past *Colin Russell *Barry Clark *Roadie Rod Norman (squatter) *David Wicks *Kathy Beale *Beppe Di Marco *Ricky Butcher & Sam Mitchell *Gus Smith *Adi Ferreira *Ash Ferreira *Ronny Ferreira *Kareena Ferreira *Sasha Perkins *Carmel Jackson & Matthew Jackson *Manda Best & Adam Best Gallery 3 Albert Square (Squat) 3 Albert Square Squat (2011).jpg|(2011) 3_Albert Square Squat 2 (2011).jpg|Squat (2011) 3 Albert_Square Squat 3 (2011).jpg|Squat (2011) 3 Albert Square (Care home) 3 Albert Square Ava's Bedroom (2011).jpg|Ava's Bedroom (2011) 3 Albert Square Donnie's Bedroom (2011).jpg|Donnie's Bedroom (2011) 3 Albert Square Faith's Bedroom (2011).jpg|Faith's Bedroom (2011) 3 Albert Square Bathroom (2011).jpg|Bathroom (2011) 3 Albert Square Kitchen (2011).jpg|Kitchen (2011) 3 Albert Square Backdoor (2011).jpg|Backdoor (2011) 3 Albert Square Rota (2011).jpg|Cleaning Rota (2011) 3 Albert Square Hall (2011).jpg|Hallway (2011) 3 Albert Square Living Room (2011).jpg|Living Room (2011) 3 Albert Square Living Room 2 (2011).jpg|Living Room (2011) 3 Albert Square Richard's Office (2011).jpg|3 Albert Square Richard's Office (2011) 3 Albert Square CCTV (2011).jpg|CCTV (2011) 3 Albert Square CCTV 2 (2011).jpg|3 Albert Square CCTV (2011) 3 Albert Square CCTV 3 (2011).jpg|3 Albert Square CCTV (2011) 3_Albert_Square_CCTV_4_(2011).png|3 Albert Square CCTV (2011) 3B Interior Ricky and Gus's Living Room.jpg|Ricky and Gus's Living Room Ricky and Gus's Dining Room.jpg|Ricky and Gus's Dining Room 3C Interior 3C_Albert_Square_Hallway_and_door_(2015).jpg|thumb|3C Albert Square Hallway and door (2015) 3C_Albert_Square_Kitchen_(2015).jpg|Kitchen (2015 3C_Albert_Square_Kitchen_2_(2015).jpg|Kitchen (2015 3C Albert Square 1.png| Martin and Stacey have a drink in the kitchen(2015) 3C Albert Square 2.png|Kush and Shabnam in the kitchen (2015) 3C Albert Square 3.png|Stacey inside her bedroom, as seen from the hallway (2015) 3C Albert Square 4.png|Martin in the hallway (2015) 3C Albert Square 5.png|Stacey and Martin kiss in the living room (2015) Other Images Easties_no_3_albie_sq.png|3 Albert Square Ferreiras Living Room.jpg|Ferreiras Living Room Ferreiras Dining Room.jpg|Ferreiras Dining Room Ferreiras Kitchen.jpg|Ferreiras Kitchen Garry and Minty's Living Room.jpg|Garry and Minty's Living Room Garry and Minty's Table.jpg|Garry and Minty's Table Garry and Minty's Dining Room.jpg|Garry and Minty's Dining Room Garry and Minty's Kitchen.jpg|Garry and Minty's Kitchen Naomi's Room.jpg|Naomi's Room 3 Albert Square.jpg|3 Albert Square Door LB_Lettings_Website.jpg|LB Letting website (2014) 3 Albert Square (2015).jpg|3 Albert Square (2015) Category:Walford Category:Places in Walford Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Residential Buildings